


Mutual Satisfaction

by InappropriateCabbage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One Shot, Potential Age Difference, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateCabbage/pseuds/InappropriateCabbage
Summary: After getting separated from the group and consequently stranded on a run, you and Negan try to get comfortable for the night in an abandoned house. With only one bed, Negan insists he sleeps on the couch, but you ardently refuse, forcing the two of you together in all the most intimate places.





	Mutual Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the familiar cliché. But this is actually my most successful fanfic on Tumblr, so what the heck. (Feel free to check me out on Tumblr under the same name.) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!” boomed Simon at the top of his lungs as the tunnel began to collapse around you.

The group of Saviours scrambled to their feet, tearing the doors to the trucks open and piling in as the ceiling began to crumble. Negan got uncouthly to his feet and grabbed Lucille out of the dirt, staggering in the direction of the nearest truck. You pulled yourself up, sprinting to catch up to the others as the sound of the engines whirring to life filled the rumbling tunnel. The lights of the vehicles flickered on, piercing the darkness. Lumps of concrete came crashing down around you as you made a dash for the trucks. It was almost impossible to see anything. You suddenly tripped, falling on your face. You screamed as you fell, catching Negan’s attention. Not quite to the truck yet, he turned round to see you on the floor. Simon leaned out of the window and honked the horn aggressively.

“Come on! Let’s go!” he yelled. Negan threw his hand in Simon’s direction.

“Just go! Get outta here!” He turned on his heel, sprinting back for you. Simon gave the signal and the trucks roared away to the light at the end of the tunnel.

You gripped your foot as it stung, attempting to get to your feet as the rubble rained from above. The moment Negan reached you, he grabbed you by the arm and hauled you to your feet, practically dragging you in the opposite direction of the trucks as he kept running. The adrenaline in the situation numbed the pain in your foot, allowing you to run on your own.

A deep, thundering crack resonated through the tunnel, making your stomach drop. Just as you stumbled out of the tunnel, the ceiling collapsed in a heap of dust and rock, the proximity of the blast knocking you both to the ground. You slowly rose to your feet, both coughing your lungs out as the dust cleared, revealing the entrance to be completely blocked.

“Shit!” cursed Negan, swinging Lucille aggressively at nothing. The volume and anger of his voice caused you to tense up. “I fuckin’ told them not to bring those fuckin’ explosives! Fuckin’ stable, _my ass!"_

As he agonisingly rubbed his hand over his face, the walkie-talkie on his belt buzzed.

“You all right, Boss?” Simon’s crackly voice came through, followed by a click and a silence. Negan sighed and took hold of the walkie-talkie, raising it to his face.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” he said, the anger in his voice dissipating. _Click_.

“That’s a relief.” _Click. _There was silence. “You want us to circle round and come get you?” _Click._

“Naw, that tunnel’s the only passage through this _shithole_ for several miles. You won’t make it before dark. Take the supplies back to Doctor Smarty-Pants and make sure he gets all the parts. Come back for us tomorrow morning at the intersection down on Eightieth. You got that?” _Click._

You were mesmerised by his ability to take control of a situation.

“Loud and clear. Stay safe, Boss. We’ll be back in the morning.” _Click._

Negan hooked the walkie-talkie back onto his belt and began walking back down the road. Startled into action, you jogged to catch up with him in the fading light. Your foot wasn’t hurting all that much any more. Negan took long, wide steps with those long legs of his, walking with intent.

“So, um, where are we headed?” you piped up, trying hard to match his pace. Negan side-eyed you as he kept walking.

“We passed an abandoned house about a half-mile up the road. Should be safe enough just for tonight.” He seemed to have calmed down a little now, though adrenaline still pumped rapidly through your own veins. As you watched him, you felt your heart swell a little in your chest. He’d come back for you.

“Do we…Do we need to walk so fast?” you asked, out of breath.

“If we want to get there before sundown, yeah,” he said flatly.

“Oh, right. Yeah,” you said meekly, feeling a just a little stupid. You walked for a few minutes in silence as you worked out how to thank him. “Hey, Boss, um, thanks. For back there – coming back for me…” You coughed. “That was….” Negan turned to look at you more this time. “I’m really grateful.”

“Well…you’re welcome.” His tone sounded oddly humble. “But it wouldn’t have made any sort of fuckin’ sense to leave you. People are valuable to me alive, particularly my Saviours. Only natural to come get your sorry ass out of the dirt,” he chuckled, letting you know he was at least partly teasing. “Not to mention, running would have been fuckin’ spineless as shit. And you know me.” He flashed you that devilish smile, sending a bolt of energy down your body.

You walked the rest of the way in silence as the darkness crept in around you. The darker it got, the more alert you both became. You unsheathed your hunting knife and kept it poised to strike, Negan ready to swing Lucille with his spare hand on the hilt of his own knife.

You neared the abandoned house as the sun finished slipping from the sky, checking the perimeter before going inside. You covered Negan as you searched all the rooms one by one. It was a one storey wooden shack with three rooms: a front room with a couch and kitchen, a bedroom, and pokey little bathroom. You found it empty.

“Well, it’s not the Four Seasons…” you mused sarcastically as you idly looked at the photo frame on the cabinet. You tried a couple of old-fashioned looking lamps, finding them with just enough battery left to dimly illuminate parts of the room, then went around securing the windows and pulling the curtains while Negan secured the door, barricading it with a few chairs for good measure. Negan chuckled darkly at your comment as he rested Lucille on the couch.

“Don’t you fret, darlin’. I’ll take you some place _real_ nice next time,” he grinned, busying himself with setting up the couch.

“What are you doing?” you asked flatly.

“What’s it look like? There’s only one bed, and I’m letting you have it, because I’m just that much of a _stand-up guy_.” An icy draft blew through the little cracks in between the warped wood of the planks.

“No, you’ll freeze out here. No way.” You snatched the cushion from him and held it close to you. Negan cocked his eyebrow and took a step closer to you.

“You seen the size of that bed?” He sounded almost warning. You fiddled with the frayed edge of the cushion as he continued to take long, arduous steps towards you. “It’s bigger than a single – _just_. But it’s no double. I’m not small. It would be a fuckin’ _tight fit._” You swallowed hard at his choice of words as he loomed over you. “You think you can handle having me pressed up against you all night?” His eyes were devious and playful.

“You’re not sleeping on that couch.” You dipped out of answering the question as all sorts of lewd scenarios started running on a loop through your head. Negan paused, assessing your insistence.

“All right, suit yourself. But don’t squeal or any fuckin’ shit like that if you feel my dick get hard on you. That shit just happens sometimes.” His tongue stroked the bottom lip of his grin as he chuckled, before sitting down heavily on the couch to clean Lucille.

You rolled your eyes, fighting the grin in your face, before wandering over to the corner of the front room that appeared to be the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards in search of food. You found a single dented tin and placed it on the counter, before looking through the overhead cupboards for a box of matches.

“Shit…” you mumbled, slamming the cupboard door shut. Negan stirred at the loud sound. You rubbed the back of your neck with your hand as he came over to see what the fuss was about. “Looks like it’s _cold Alphabetti Spaghetti_ tonight. No matches,” you said, defeated.

“We don’t need matches.” Negan pulled out a gleaming, silver Zippo from his pocket and handed it to you. You couldn’t help but get excited, quickly looking it over in your hands before flicking it open and lighting the gas stove.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” you said, using your knife to cut open the lid of the tin and pouring the contents into a saucepan to begin heating it through.

“Not anymore, I don’t. Lighter’s not mine,” he said sombrely.

You turned the lighter over and found a pair of engraved initials on the other side. The second initial was now illegible, but you could just about make out the first to be an L. Your heart twinged, and you quickly handed it back to him. You ended up eating in silence, not knowing what to talk about.

Soon after finishing eating, you began yawning and covered your mouth with your hand. You rubbed your eyes as they watered a little. Negan looked over at you and scoffed good-naturedly.

“Looks like someone ought to be getting to bed.” He sounded awfully patronising, but you didn’t have the energy to mind.

You dragged your feet all the way to the bedroom where you stripped your jeans and jacket. Negan followed you in, removing his own pants and his leather jacket before collecting the clothes that you left strewn on the floor, folding them, and putting them on the chair in the corner. You were painfully aware of him watching you in the dark. You stealthily removed your bra under your shirt, allowing it to fall on the floor. Even in the dark, you were sure you could see his mouth hang open a little.

You got in between the sheets in your panties and shirt, using your peripherals to keep an eye on Negan as he did the same. You almost hated to admit it, but he’d been right: it was a _very_ tight fit. There was only just enough room for you both to lay down. His wide shoulders came into constant contact with yours. You knew he was a large man, but his feet were hanging a few inches off the edge of the bed. You felt bad about prodding a sensitive memory about Lucille earlier, as well as the draft he must have been feeling, and began curling up into a foetus position.

“You can curl up around me if you want. I don’t mind, since your feet will get cold otherwise,” you said quietly. The sheets ruffled as Negan adjusted in the bed.

“You sure?” he asked a little playfully. “Pretty sure that counts as spooning. Can be seriously arousing stuff.” You rolled your torso back over to face him.

“Call it whatever you want, just get your legs around me!” you blurted out. Not your finest choice of words.

“Oh-_ho?_ You seem pretty eager to get my body against yours, Y/N,” he growled through his grin, turning over and bringing his legs up around you. Negan stared seductively at you and you slapped him on the shoulder as you turned back around.

“Not like that, you ass!” you giggled lightly as his you felt the warmth if his body closing around you.

His arm curled around your middle, pulling you into him. As your body came into contact with his crotch, you tensed up, all of a sudden hyper-aware of everything. His warm breath misted around the nape of your neck, sending a shiver of goosebumps radiating across your body, which settled and pooled between your legs. You wrestled with the need to rub your legs together or move your hips, not wanting to let him know how he was affecting you.

Not more than a few minutes ago, you’d been ready to fall asleep at any moment. Now you were wide awake, and it didn’t look like you’d be able to drift off any time soon. You became aware of Negan’s breathing softening as he drifted off to sleep, enveloping you in his frame. You felt yourself twitch below.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

You awoke in the middle of the night to pleasurable sensations as your hips gently thrust back and forth on their own. As you drowsily came to your senses, you realised that your leg was hooked over Negan’s as he laid on his back, your pussy rubbing against his leg. You had both evidently shifted in your sleep.

You immediately stopped the rocking of your hips, feeling a pulse in protest for more friction. You screamed internally, cursing yourself under your breath. You’d been having a wet dream, half enacting it out in real life. You just thanked God you hadn’t got on top of him and started doing the same thing.

“Ah – Humping Beauty finally wakes,” said Negan sarcastically, his eyes still closed. You jumped in surprise.

“Shit – I thought you were asleep!” you whisper-shouted.

“Not with you grinding on my leg for the past half hour like a dog in heat,” he chuckled. “My dick’s too hard to sleep now, anyway.” You swallowed hard as the moonlight caught the edge of his impressive boner beneath the sheets.

“I’m sorry. I was asleep…I didn’t know what I was doing…” you said quietly, feeling shame and humiliation creeping over you. Needless to say, the dream had been about Negan.

“You don’t need to apologise – felt fan-fuckin’-fantastic.” Negan turned his face to you. “But what I _really_ wanna know is what you were dreaming about. Shit, you gotta have one hell of an imagination.”

Your face flushed brightly as fragments of the dream came back to you. Negan laughed lightly at your reaction – even in the dark he must have been able to tell you were blushing. You face-planted into the pillow and let out a groan of agony, before turning your back on him and huddling up in the covers again for comfort. You wanted the mattress to open up and swallow you whole.

Suddenly, you froze at the sensation of his body pressing up against yours, sending your pulse haywire. His chin came up over your shoulder as his hand snaked down your abdomen to your underwear. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation, not wanting to stop him. His fingers cupped around your seeping heat, eliciting a light moan from your lips. Your hips began grinding gently against his hand.

“You want me to touch you?” he whispered into your ear.

You gave a breathless response, nodding your head. You felt his grin on your neck as his beard sensually scratched your skin. His fingers slid inside your underwear, slowly pulling apart your warm, swollen folds. He took his time caressing your slit, the abundance of your juices squelching as he explored you.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet,” he growled. His fingers split into a V, massaging across your inner and outer folds. “This all for me?” he asked cockily. You moaned something close to ‘yeah’. A surge of sexual confidence channelled through you.

“You make me so wet, Negan_….mmm_….” you mewled as he worked his fingers through you. “I was thinking about you. In my sleep. You make me so horny…._ahhh_…God, I want you so bad…”

Negan brought his finger up, caressing your clit a few times as a kind of reward for your answer. Your hips pressed into his touch, pulling a moan from inside you. Satisfied with your response, Negan brought his fingers back down and teased your entrance for a while, before sinking his middle finger deep inside you. You gripped his arm across your body as he began slowly pumping his finger in and out of you. Your hips rolled with his movements, your ass backing up into his crotch. Gentle rumbles of arousal sounded in his throat, while gasps and hums of pleasure fell from your lips.

Your torso twisted round in pleasure. Negan laid on is back, pulling you on top of him for ease of access to your pussy. You put up no resistance, allowing him to move you as he saw fit. You could feel his large, quivering boner underneath you, his legs bent either side of yours. While one hand continued to slowly penetrate you, he started playing with your breast under your top with the other. You lolled back on his body in pleasure as he twisted your pointed nipple in time with his finger. Negan slipped in a second finger, stretching your entrance further, and began curling them round with each insertion. You twisted and writhed against him under his touch.

“Am I making you feel good, Y/N?” he asked gently.

“_Ahh_…so good, Negan….p-please don’t stop…” you whispered.

Negan removed the hand fondling your breast and brought it down to your pussy, aptly parting your folds and beginning to encircling your swollen clit in time with the insertions of his fingers. A deep moan sounded from within you as he stroked you so perfectly. You laid inert from pleasure in his strong grasp for a while, when suddenly you felt yourself leave the plateau of pleasure you had been on, your stomach beginning to tighten as your insides clenched and squeezed around his digits. The pleasure mounted quickly within you, your hands reaching back and grabbing hold of his shoulders as he worked you closer to your orgasm. Your hips bucked forcefully into his insertions, deepening his reach inside you.

“You wanna cum?” he asked, his voice deep and husky from arousal. You nodded, your fingers stretching up to graze the strained muscles in his neck.

“Please…” you whined between your ragged breaths. “….make me cum for you, Negan!”

“That’s just the kind of shit I like to hear,” he mumbled, before increasing the speed of his fingers plunging in and out of your pussy.

He fingered your clit in time with ramming his fingers in and out of your tender flesh, driving your hips wild. Lewd moans and whimpers fell from your lips as you felt your insides rising.

“_Oh God_…Negan! I-I’m cumming!” you called as quietly as you could, still aware that an abundance in noise was dangerous.

You had barely uttered the words before the climax hit you. Waves of pulsing pleasure flooded through you, clouding your vision and making you lightheaded. You threw your head back into his chest, moaning his name as your hips bucked sporadically, and your insides squeezed and convulsed around his fingers, before falling limp on his body.

As your orgasm subsided, Negan slowed down his fingers before removing them from your pussy and putting them in his mouth. Your chest was rising and falling heavily, your limbs weak and your skin clammy.

Still drowsy in the head, you twisted round onto your front, wanting to return the favour. You impatiently tugged down his boxers, exposing his long, throbbing member. You eagerly bent down, taking it gently at the base in one hand, and traced your tongue teasingly up the shaft. Your stimulated nipples pointed clearly through your soft, cotton top. Negan let out a grunt of pleasure as you encircled the flat of your tongue round his sensitive head.

Closing your lips around the first few inches, you began slowly bobbing your head up and down, rubbing and exploring every inch of his cock with your tongue, while gradually taking more and more of him into your mouth. You felt your own cum dripping down the insides of your legs as you knelt between his. Negan put his hand on the back if your head, encouraging you to take more of his length inside you until he was ramming the back of your throat. You gagged a few times before consciously relaxing your throat, allowing his length to slip further in. You took him in to the hilt, zealously slurping on his dick as you sucked him off. Negan was soon groaning in pleasure, thrusting his hips up into your mouth.

“_Shit_. Your lips look so fucking perfect sucking on my dick,” he groaned, approaching breaking point.

You felt your lips breaking into a twisted grin as you worked faster, bringing him to the edge. You could feel the tension growing in his thighs, and hear the erotic whimpers escaping his lips. He suddenly released his hot, white cum into your mouth as his hips thrust deep into your mouth one last time. A deep, guttural sound of pleasure groaned from within him as his eyes screwed tightly shut.

You removed his cock from your mouth, waiting for him to open his eyes so he could watch you swallowing his cum. You then bent down to suck and lick the drips of cum rolling down his shaft. Your eyes were weary, like you were high, and a lecherous smile spread across his lips. As you hungrily cleaned him, you felt that his erection was just as strong as before, and your insides twitched in expectation, knowing he had so much more left inside him. You lifted your eyes up to his and, feeling a dribble of his cum at the corner of your mouth, licked it away with your tongue. Sitting back, you spread your legs and began running your fingers through your pussy, enticing him in. Negan sighed, running his hand over his face.

“_Goddman it_, I wanna fuck you so bad…” he breathed. “But I don’t have protection.” He lashed out, punching the headboard. There was a silence as you contemplated.

“I don’t mind,” you said. Negan looked up at you, the muscle in his jaw pulsing.

“You what?” He choked a little on his words.

“I don’t mind that you don’t have protection. I want you to fuck me raw, Negan. I want to feel every inch of you inside me.” Negan swallowed hard, the lust igniting in his eyes. He cursed under his breath, quickly getting to his knees and pushing you down by the shoulders. He passionately took your mouth in his, causing you to moan into him. He pulled away and forcefully spread your legs.

“Fuck – I can’t wait to get inside your perfect fuckin’ pussy,” he growled, positioning himself in front of your entrance. In a moment of tenderness, he paused, gently cradling the side of your face with his free hand. “You’re sure?” You nodded longingly. “All right…” he breathed leaning back and easing the tip of his cock inside you.

Pressing his hips forwards, he sank the rest of himself deep inside you, a hum of satisfaction murmuring between your lips as he rapturously stretched and filled your aching cunt. Negan paused a moment, allowing you to adjust to his substantial size, before gently rocking his hips, sliding his cock back and forth through the heat of your core. He grunted every now and then as he naturally increased his pace, reaching deep inside you with each thrust. Negan lowered himself down on top of you and forcefully took you by the mouth. You opened to him, allowing him to explore your mouth as you ran your fingers through his hair and around his neck. The strength in his jaw was almost surprising as he took the lead, continuing to thrust steadily into you below. He finally pulled away for air, and put his lips against your neck, sucking and nibbling a scattered path down to your breasts. You gasped airily at each new, sensual contact, your walls pulsing against his driving shaft.

“_God_ – fuck! You’re so fuckin’ tight, Y/N,” he growled into your ear through mildly gritted teeth. You licked up his neck, through his short beard, and along his jawline, before curling your tongue around his earlobe.

“I haven’t been fucked _– ahh!_ – since before _all this_…” you whispered.

Your words drew a lingering groan from him, fuelling his desire to know he was the first fuck you’d had in a long, long time, driving him to fuck you harder and faster into the bed. The bed shook beneath you, creaking and groaning with every movement. Your skin slapped together loudly as he pounded into you, your ragged breathing filling the air. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tilting your hips at just the right angle for his cock to catch your most tender places, sending you into constant ecstasy.

Negan fought against the urge to sporadically thrust inside you, maintaining the rhythm and driving you crazy. The mounting pleasure between your legs gave you warning of your impending orgasm, your abdomen tensing up, and your hips bucking into his thrusts.

“Oh _Negan_….keep going…_keep going_…._uhhh_….” Your eyes scrunched tightly closed as you gave in to him entirely, no longer suppressing the intense sensations inside you. “_Negan!_ I’m cumming again! _Oh fuck!_”

Pleasure exploded from within you, washing through your body in waves of tingling heat and satisfaction. Your hips bucked passionately as your abdomen creased and stretched with the arching of your back, your walls convulsing sporadically around his virile cock. You were shuddering weakly beneath him for a second, pleasurable time, whispering his name sensually from your trembling lips. Negan continued pounding into you, his face strained as he approached his own climax.

“Cum inside me, Negan,” you whispered, out of breath.

“All right, baby. I’m gonna cum in you. I’m gonna fill you up with my hot fucking cum.” You moaned at the notion, expectantly waiting as he vigorously thrust into you.

It wasn’t long before Negan came. He grunted and groaned as he thrust into you one last, deep time, his hips buckling as a load of his seed released inside you in forceful jets. Surprisingly weak, sensual groans were pulled from his being. As he finished, he rolled over onto the bed next to you, his breathing loud and ragged. When you had both recovered, you crawled back to the correct end of the bed and collapsed onto the pillow. With his arms protectively wrapped around you, you both quickly fell into a deep and pleasant slumber.

* * *

“How was I? Was I good?” Negan asked as you walked a few steps ahead of him down the road. You’d been walking for about an hour now. Turning around, you grinned at him, raising your hand to shield your eyes from the early morning sun.

“I came _twice_, Negan. Don’t you think that’s proof enough?” you said. He was overthinking it, but you decide to soothe his mind. After all, he had been so good that whatever you said couldn’t possibly have been a lie. You sighed and stopped, waiting for him to catch up to you. “Honestly? You were fucking _great_ – no pun intended. _Maybe_ even the best I’ve had,” you said slyly. “God, I’m getting wet just thinking about it,” you giggled into your hand, blushing.

“The feeling’s mutual,” said Negan, winking at you. The trucks were already waiting. After helping you up into the cabin, Negan slid in next to you, followed by Simon at the wheel.

As the trucks pulled away, Negan began poking and prodding you, before going on to cup your breasts in his hands. You told him to stop because of Simon through your giggles as he fondled you obscenely. But Negan leaned in and planted little kisses on your neck and face that made you giggle and delicately hit him, retelling him to stop as you ineffectually tried to push him off. Simon cocked an eyebrow to himself as he watched the road, detecting the atmosphere and immediately sussing out just what went down last night.

After having his fun, Negan stopped and stared at you for a moment.

“Be my wife,” he proposed, confidently. Your eyes widened as your heart swelled in your chest. But your mind quickly shot it down.

“I can’t, Neg-….Boss. I can’t. I love being a Saviour. That would have to stop,” you said, truly melancholy.

“But what if I’ve knocked you up?” he said, softly. Simon coughed and spluttered in the background at the notion. “I want to take care of you if that happens,” he continued, ignoring Simon. “I want to even if it doesn’t.”

You mulled it over in your head, touched by his concern, and admitted to yourself that marital 'duties’ with Negan whenever you wanted would be nothing short of amazing.

“All right, how about this?” you said diplomatically. “I will agree to be your wife, but only _if_ and _when_ I get pregnant. Until then, I get to continue being a Saviour. And you don’t get to mollycoddle me until the doc’s positive.” Negan’s eyes flashed playfully, his tongue sliding over his lower lip.

“Deal.”

He sat back up and faced out of the windshield, a big half goofy-half lecherous smile on his handsome features. His hand crept over to the inside of your thigh and you took in a sharp breath, your stomach fluttering. He threw you a despicably perverted glance and you bit down on your lip. From the look in his eyes, you had a feeling you’d be coming on a lot more runs with him from now on – and in more ways than one.


End file.
